


Good, Clean Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Non-Despair AU, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple request with simple intentions. “Asahina-kun! Please, teach me to swim!”<br/>Things rarely go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an AU? It really isn’t non-Despair, but more… non-Dis Bear? No Monokuma to kickstart the mutual killing. 
> 
> This is baby's first finished oneshot and baby's first smut, please be gentle with me. I love this rarepair and their are two really cute fics out there I've read but sometimes you just want them to frick you feel me
> 
> And if I'm the only one willing to do it by golly I'll do it/
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a simple request with simple intentions. “Asahina-kun! Please, teach me to swim!” Standing tall and straight-backed, shoulders squared as if he was announcing a formal inquisition, Ishimaru blinked at her. Aoi slouched where he stood like a pillar, was round and soft where he was angular and sharp. Her eyes lit up at his eagerness, nodding enthusiastically. “Of course! I’ll teach anyone willing to learn!” He offered a nervous smile back, while he knew how to doggie-paddle, he longed to add the sport to his training repertoire. He was well aware of how in-shape she was (not that he had been staring, of course, it had only been a few accidental… lingering glances, that’s all, as she passed by, nothing more) despite her seeming to live off those pastries she seemed to down at every meal. It was with this in mind that he promised to meet her that evening at the upstairs pool, watching her backside as she left (simply admiring her musculature, those smooth and strong legs, the proud and confident way her hips swung- no! such thoughts are immoral and disgraceful and wrong) before leaving himself. 

He was precisely on time as always, wearing trunks under his uniform. He paced in front of the changing rooms nervously, worried that she wouldn’t show up, that she had forgotten or had decided she would rather not waste her time or-

“Ishimaru-kun!” Her voice rang from down the hall. She bounced towards him, slightly flushed and out of breath. “I’m really sorry I’m late! I couldn’t find my suit!” He dipped his head in a nod. “I understand! I will let your tardiness slide!” Golly gosh heck dangit (pardon the language) he was bad at socialization. However, Asahina tilted her head to the side ever so slightly with a small smile. “Hehe, I pinkie swear I won’t be late next time! Anyway, we should really get started…” She turned stepping towards the door to the changing rooms, leaving him to depart for the men’s room. He undressed quickly and carefully folded his clothes on the bench, then stepped out into the pool room. The air was heavier in here, thick with humidity and the scent of chlorine. Aoi had already finished changing, and she stood by the pool, bending down to check the temperature of the water. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat. “I must ask what we will begin with! I-if that is quite alright!” She turned around with a barely audible ‘oh!’ and grinned. “I think the easiest thing would be the backstroke, since it’ll keep your face out of the water, y’know?” He nodded briskly and approached the pool, arms stiff at his sides. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her inspecting his posture with pursed lips. She circled him briefly, then shook her head. “Ishimaru! C’mon, ease up! Swimming is as much about the water moving you as you moving you, okay? So you have to stay loose!” With this, she reached up and pushed his shoulders into a relaxed position, taking advantage of his momentary confusion to mold him into her design. Her foot snuck between his ankles, forcing them apart and into a more relaxed position, and finally she placed her hand on his bare chest, gently pushing him back into a slouch. By now his face was practically beet red, and it only grew worse as her fingers lingered the slightest bit, ghosting against his skin for the briefest instant before she pulled her hand back. He could swear he saw the faintest traces of pink gracing her cheeks, but it was most likely his imagination (or maybe a reflection of his own nearly glowing red complexion). “Looking great! Now all that’s left it so dive in!”

As she spoke, she took the diving position, one hand over the other, arching her back, then springing forward to cut through the water. He watched carefully, replicating her pose as best he could. She broke the surface and turned back, and unseen by him, her eyes widened. He leapt just as she cried out “Ishimaru, wait-!” Wait for what? He made a clean entrance into the water. However, since he had not actually watched her after she entered the water, he had no clue you were not, in fact, supposed to keep your body arced. He spun around, and rather than surfacing next to Asahina, he kept going and bashed his head into the wall. At the unexpected twist, he gasped in a mouthful of water, thrashing as his vision dimmed. As he drifted to the bottom of the pool, he felt something pulling him back up. His back against the cold tile beside the pool, he may or may not have passed out a moment. 

When he woke up, his instructor was straddling him, her hand pinching the bridge of his nose, her lips on his. She leaned back up, placing her hands in the traditional CPR position. He coughed and sputtered, choking on water as he propped himself up on his elbows, trying to pass off his intense blush as exertion for breath. She removed her hands from his chest and leaned back slightly to allow him room to sit up. “Ah! Ishimaru-kun! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have told you to ‘dive in’! I didn’t- I’m” She babbled slightly as he rose to a sitting position, tenderly massaging the bump on his head. “Don’t worry, Asahina-kun! I am as fit as a-“ He was interrupted as she peached up and tilted his head down, one hand cupping his cheek as the other ran through his hair, trying to find the injury with a gentle touch. He tried not to stare at her cleavage, he truly did, but it was pretty much the only thing he could. Her hands, though gentle, held him in place securely. As her fingers pressed against the bump on his head, he inhaled sharply, a small hiss of pain, tensing slightly. She froze at this, as if suddenly realizing her position, with him stuck between her thighs, mere inches of space between them. She cleared her throat, standing up suddenly and moving to his side. “Here, put your arm around my shoulders, okay? My old coach always said to take a cold shower to help swelling go down!” Without any hesitation, she pulled him up as soon as he obeyed, though he nearly fell over as a slight wave of dizziness passed over him. Whether it was the injury that caused it or the flow of blood to places other than his brain (he prayed his swim trunks were loose and that she wouldn’t look down), she managed to stabilize him with a hand at his waist. They walked in silence, which persisted as he was settled onto the bench (carefully clasping his hands in his lap, wringing them nervously with that ever-present flush on his pale cheeks) and she went to one of the shower stalls and turned on the water. She returned and took him by the hand, leading him along. She stopped just in front of the stall, the soft thrum of water white noise behind the shuttered door. “Ah, here you are, i-if you’re okay…” She trailed off, as if just noticing her hand in his. “Oh! S-sorry, I-“ She started to pull away, but he held on, swallowing his nervousness. 

Well, some of it.

Okay none of it he was nervous as hell, an anxious, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as her eyes met his. “I-Ishimaru-kun…?” He cleared his throat and gave a slight bow. “I simply wanted to thank you for assisting me! And-“ He was suddenly silenced as she stepped forward, tilting her face up to meet his lips. She let go of his hand to encircle his broad shoulders with her arms, anchoring them together. At first he was unresponsive, shocked by her suddenness, but he soon responded in kind, his arms at her lower back, pressing her to his chest and kissing back hungrily. She was surprised by his boldness, but not to be outdone, she rolled her hips into his, savoring the hardness she found there. He broke the kiss, panting for air. “A-Asahina-kun, I-“ He wanted to apologize, his shame evident in his body’s betrayal, but the look in her eyes silenced him. Her hands moved from his shoulders, tracing his collarbone, trailing his chest and stomach before running to his hips. With this anchor, she pulled him close, her breasts pressed against his torso with only a thin layer of material separating them. He involuntarily closed his eyes, tensing as he felt his arousal press shamelessly against her stomach with a low moan. She reached up once more to caress his cheek, her thumb brushing against his flushed skin. His own hands moved without his direct influence, running down to her ass and lifting her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips, biting her lip as his length pressed against her. Their lips met once more, and while one arm went to his shoulders to anchor them, the other reached out blindly for the swinging door to the running shower. He carefully walked them into the cold spray, breaking the kiss for but a moment as he gasped at the sudden chill. 

Asahina shimmied down quickly, turning to raise the temperature. However, as she did, her pupil wrapped his arms around her, grinding hard into her and kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking gently. She moaned low as his hands crept down, tracing the planes of her body as if he was a blind man desperate to see. “A-Asahina-“ He moaned into her ears, breathy and needy. Her breasts pressed against the cold tile of the shower, rivulets of warm water trickling over them both as the showerhead ran on steadily. 

Finally she pushed back against him, moving away from the wall to give herself enough leeway to turn around. Ishimaru moved in to kiss her again, but he was halted as she hooked her index fingers into the waistband of his trunks. His erection strained the slick fabric, and he arced into her touch, shivering slightly as she removed the swimsuit entirely, leaving him naked before her. She settled on her knees and takes him with one hand, starting slowly as he bites down hard on his knuckle to keep quiet, reaching out with his other arm to press his palm flat against the chilled tile for support. 

Aoi practically giggled at his reaction, reveling in the power she held (not entirely figuratively) in her hand. She leaned in and tentatively brushed her tongue against the underside of his cock, allowing her fingers to roam him toned thighs. His small gasps and murmurs of her name were plentifully encouraging, hips bucking in spite of his attempt to control it. With no warning, she closed her lips around the tip and swirled the sensitive head teasingly. This time, he couldn’t help but moan her name, haltingly, syllables peppered with pleasure. In no time she had his toes curling, legs shaking, his hand tangled in her hair as she took him deeper and deeper, until at last he pulled away, panting. “A-Asahina, p-please…” He whispered, barely audible over the ever-present patter of the shower. She nodded and rose, reaching up to undo the tie holding her one-piece suit in place, but Ishimaru halted her by leaning in to do it himself. The knot came lose, and the material sagged slightly, rubbing achingly sweet against her flesh and he tugged it down. He leaned in close, murmuring her name into her lips before kissing slowly, so slowly down to her collarbone. He pulled the suit over her breasts, one hand roaming the newly freed flesh with a nearly reverent touch, thumb idly brushing her dark nipple. “Ahn! I-Ishimaru-!” She was more vocal than he by far, making little effort to contain her small gasps and squeals of pleasure as he worked, trailing his rough hands to her hips, where the swimsuit bunched and pooled as she slowly, delicately pulled it off of her. She stepped out of the material and pressed herself to his chest, allowing him to pick her up, with her arms hooked tightly around his neck and her back up against the tiled walls. The constant thrum of water against them was nearly numbing, yet it also seemed to resonate with each movement, every point of contact alight with energy.

Amazingly enough, Ishimaru had the wherewithal to pause, meeting her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded briskly, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, and he thrust forward with a torturous slowness, a gentleness that was both too much yet not enough. She politely informed him to pick up the pace by raking her nails across his back just hard enough to leave thin trails of tender flesh, and rolling her hips into his. He bit back a cry and went along with her desires, timing his movements with Asahina’s whispers of his name. His mouth went to her neck, leaving another mark of his on her, laying claim to her as much as her scratches claimed him. Each thrust sent her into throes, and she barely managed to speak between her gasps. 

So involved in their task, they didn’t notice when the hot water ran out, engulfing them in a slowly chillier downpour. When she climaxed, she saw stars, crying out his name in labored breaths as her legs tightened around his hips. He followed soon after, muffling his own labored moans with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling them as close together as possible, leaving as little room between them as possible. They stayed that way a minute or so, both breathing heavily and relishing the warmth of the other, before they at last separated, him putting her down on shaky legs, still holding each other close. Another minutes of silence before Ishimaru at last spoke up, stammering “I-I don’t know what came over me! P-please forgive me-“ He fell silent as she stood on tiptoes to plant another kiss on him, cupping his face as she giggled. “I’m not sorry at all- eek!” She jumped as the water suddenly went from chilly to icy, shivering in his arms. “Maybe…. Maybe we should dry off.” She said, turning to shut the water off. He peeped out of the stall, reaching out to grab the towel hanging on the back of the door. “T-there’s only this one!” He averted his eyes, the flush once more prominent on his cheeks. It only grew worse when Aoi encircled him with the towel , wrapping it around the both of them. She leaned forward, resting her head against his chest to listen to the comforting sounds of his heart racing. “I’m okay with sharing.” She said quietly.

After his stunned silence wore off, he managed to hold her close, murmuring back, “I am too.”


End file.
